PROJECT SUMMARY: Core B The Program Development Core (B) is intended to support emerging and high-risk innovative research in rapidly developing areas of aging research. Core B proposes four mechanisms to achieve this objective: a peer-reviewed pilot grant program to allow faculty to pursue new concepts and methods; research development workshops and mentorship to develop successful grant applications for extramural funding; a weekly population studies speaker series that brings in researchers with outstanding contributions to be shared with Duke and nearby communities; and a continuous effort to recruit new affiliates from inside Duke with research resources and to recruit new Duke faculty through cooperation with departments and schools in these efforts.